


ready when you are

by icarusinflight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Lotor has a talent kink, M/M, Sparring, but it is, even if its not overly sexual, even though it's not really gone into here, this is just a snippet of their foreplay really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-19 00:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13111467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusinflight/pseuds/icarusinflight
Summary: “When was the last time you trained?” Lotor asked, sliding smoothly in to the seat beside Keith.“This morning. With Shiro.” Keith replied, not looking up as he continued to draw on the tablet, “but you already knew that.”“I did.” Lotor agreed with a smirk. Lotor had taken to watching the Paladins training sessions – purely for research of course.“In that case, what I am really asking – is whether you would like to train again. With me this time.”





	ready when you are

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Prince and Knight Secret Santa - for Sam!  
> You asked for them training together - I'm sorry it didn't get kinky though!
> 
> Unbeta'd - all errors are my own

 

“When was the last time you trained?” Lotor asked, sliding smoothly into the seat beside Keith.

“This morning. With Shiro.” Keith replied, not looking up as he continued to draw on the tablet, “but you already knew that.”

“I did.” Lotor agreed with a smirk. Lotor had taken to watching the Paladins training sessions – purely for research of course. He watched from the control room – and it should have been a complete secret – but Keith had been making comments such as these and Lotor was sure he had figured it out somehow. But Keith hadn’t said anything about directly, and Lotor wasn’t going to admit to it himself. Instead, Keith made sly comments and Lotor admitted to knowing more than he should.

“In that case, what I am really asking – is whether you would like to train again. With me this time.” Lotor added.

Keith added another line to the drawing. It was some sort of spaceship Lotor thought – although not like one he’d ever seen before. The spaceship was positioned wrong as well – the nose of the ship pointing upwards – and it looked like it had no underbelly to land on.

Strange.

Keith shaded in another section lightly – before swiping at a section – the swipe of his finger erasing a portion of what he’d just done.

Finally, Keith looked up at him – pinning him with his gaze. “Why do you think I should train with you then?”

“I taught many soldiers to fight when I was a Commander. Don’t you think I could teach you something?”

“Who’s to say I won’t teach you something?”

“Even better,” Lotor agreed readily, “it would be an exchange of skills.”

Keith’s eyes narrowed at Lotor. “And you have no other motivation for this?” he asked, his eyes searching Lotor’s.

Lotor ran his tongue over his teeth – feeling the sharp point – pressing just enough to provide a hint of pain – not enough to draw blood. He hesitated a moment, before pulling his tongue away from the tooth and flashing Keith a toothy grin.

“My darling Keith,” he drawled, voice as syrupy sweet as he could make it. “I have no other motivations at all.”

* * *

 

From the first time Lotor had watched Keith fight he’d been – well the word Lance used was – smitten. Lotor had scoffed at him when he’d suggested it – but well, there was no denying there was just something about the way Keith fought that Lotor found irresistible.

So irresistible that Lotor has taken to observing Keith while he has his training sessions – watching when Keith trains against Shiro, Allura or the rest of the paladins. He’s a good trainer too. For all Keith’s reputation as a hot head, he can be surprisingly patient. He does training sessions with the other paladins, teaching them tricks and techniques, teaching them to use their own bodies to their advantage. Keith fought like someone who used the most of everything, and he taught the other paladins to do so as well.

It’s why Lotor’s taken to watching his sessions. Each one is different – where Galra fighters were often repetitive, Keith never is.

But training with Keith one-on-one is even better. Lotor makes a point not to train at the same time as the other Paladins. That way when they do train together Lotor gets Keith  _all to himself_.

Like right now.

They’re training with long staffs today – Keith likes to change up their instruments – he claims its to make sure they’re adaptable.

Keith swings his bow staff low, before swinging it around his body, the bow staff close to his body as it rotates and Lotor watches the stick’s path so intently he almost takes the bow in the face when Keith swings it again – higher this time when he strikes out, aiming for Lotor’s face. He leans back – the bow almost catching his hair, before taking one step then another when he’s still within striking distance.

“Almost Blade,” he taunts, “if only you were quicker.”

They both know that Keith’s speed is not lacking. Anything but. Keith takes full advantage of his size and speed – darting in and under his opponent's guard in record time. Lotor including.

It feels like fighting Keith makes Lotor come alive – his blood singing in his veins. There’s no room for anything but  _this_ when he’s fighting Keith. He keeps his eyes on Keith and he keeps his mind on the fight.

He thinks back to his fights in the arena – they had never challenged him like this; if anything he’d been going through the motions – he’d been bored. Nothing had ever stimulated him like this. Lotor swings his own staff towards Keith, throwing his weight into the swing. If it hit Keith it would throw him off his feet, but Lotor isn’t surprised in the least when Keith ducks down, allowing the bow staff to swing straight by.

Lotor lets the movement carry him on – attempting to pull it in would be too hard – leave him too open to Keith’s attacks, so instead he swings around, ready to attack again when he comes face to face with Keith.

Except Keith’s already waiting for him.

Keith stabs the staff forward – straight at Lotor’s face, and when Lotor takes a step back to avoid the attack Keith yanks the staff down, knocking Lotor's own staff. He lets one hand loose so that he can maintain some hold on the staff, but then before he can do anything more Keith slams the staff down into Lotor’s front positioned foot.

Lotor yanks his foot backwards in pain – which is when Keith leaps forward. He elbows the staff away and Lotor lets him arm swing wide, not relinquishing his hold even though the motion tugs at his still tender shoulder joint. The momentum from Keith knocks them backwards – Lotor was already off balance so he falls backwards. There’s a moment where all he feels is the stomach roiling feeling of falling, but then his back hits the training room mats. The soft texture of the mats cushions his fall, but the heavy weight of Keith falling on top of him shocks his breath out of him – leaving him winded.

Keith quickly locks his legs down around Lotor’s torso, using his weight to pin Lotor. Before Lotor can react there’s an arm at his throat, and another pinning his right arm down to the mats, leaving him little room to swing the staff.

Lotor is out of breath, and he can see Keith puffing above him. The arm on his throat is a heavy reminder that he’s caught – any more pressure and Lotor would be struggling to breath.

Keith leans further down, leaning down until his head is beside Lotor’s and all Lotor can see is Keith’s sweaty hair.

“Yield,” Keith whispers into his ear, the exhale causing a warm puff of air against Lotor’s skin.

Lotor’s nostrils flare at the flush of arousal that races through his body.

He turns his head to the side to return the favour, his lips almost brushing Keith’s ear as he whispers, “I yield to you, Keith.”

He drops the staff from his hand, hears the muffled noise of it hitting the mats. He spreads his arms out wider even as Keith’s pressure releases from his arm, spreading them in a clear sign of surrender.

Keith’s arm on his throat releases and the fact that Lotor misses the pressure immediately should flash red flags probably – but then it isn’t anything he didn’t already know. Keith leans back from his position, easing up in Lotor to sit backwards, but his weight is still on Lotor’s stomach.

“You won Keith,” Lotor says, “don’t you want to take the spoils of your victory?”

Lotor raises his eyebrow as he gives Keith a half-smile, a suggestion of where this could go.

Keith smirks at him, leaning forward once again to speak into his ear.

“What I want,” he says, voice pitched low and sending another flush of arousal through Lotor, “is to get a decent workout.”

Keith is up and off Lotor before he’s processed the words, and Lotor’s reeling from the words, from the loss of contact,  _from Keith_.

Suddenly there’s a bow staff in Lotor’s face and it takes him a moment to realise it’s not an attack, instead Keith is holding the staff out for him, offering him back his weapon.

“Do you think you can do that Prince Lotor?” Keith’s eyes are glittering with amusement, and Lotor thinks Keith might be laughing at him a little – thinks maybe he should be insulted, but as it is all he can think of is how magnetic Keith is, pulling Lotor straight to him.

Lotor takes the offered bow staff, and Keith pulls him to his feet with the staff, before relinquishing his hold on it.

“Certainly my Blade.” He replies, falling into the sparring stance. A flush appears across Keith’s cheekbones, and its a moment more before he falls into position, echoing Lotor’s stance.

“Ready when you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comments and Kudos give me life  
> Find me at tumblr at [candybarrnerd](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/candybarrnerd)


End file.
